Avatar:BB Good
by BendingMaster25
Summary: You like Kataang? You like the Jonas Brothers? Then this story is for you!


Hey this is my First Avatar fanfic to be Posted.

I do accept flames but...

don't be to harsh, please.

I disclaim everything except the idea

The Song BB Good is by the Jonas Brothers!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me and Aang are now a couple, and as a couple, we dance at the royal balls we are invited to. This one happens to be in Ba Sing Se. I am wearing my green dress. The one I was in when we kissed that night on the patio. Aang is wearing some fancy green and white robes and his air nation necklace.

We dance to a slow song. My head rests on his shoulder and my hands drape around his neck.His arms are around my waist. He has grown a bit to where I don't bend down at all to even kiss him. I mabe even have to go up to do so.

The song ends. Everyone claps. Aang whispers in my ear...

" I have to take care of something, be right back."

He kissed my cheek and walked into the big crowd of people. I soon lost sight of him.

I walk over to where Suki and Toph were sitting and sat down.

" Where did Sokka go?" I asked.

" He said he had to take care of something," replied Suki.

" That's weird?"

" Whats so weird?" asked Toph.

Before I could answer someone started speaking..." Hello everyone"...'Oh no' I thought... " My name is Sokka of the water tribe and I shall be preforming for you with some friends of mine."

'Friends?' I turn around. Sokka has a blue guitar. He starts playing when Zuko walks out with his flame guitar already playing. People cheer loudly. " Please welcome the avatar," said Zuko. People cheer even louder!

Aang appears through a trap door in the stage. He rises slowly as he says, " This goes out to my favorite person in the whole world."

He then starts singing.

(Aang)

I'll pick you up at seven, we can drive around

and see a movie

Every scene will have a meaning

But you'll be the one that moves me

I've been hurt before

So baby promise that you're gonna be true

I'm gonna be be good so

Tell me that you're gonna be good too

Yeah!

You gotta be be good to me

I'm gonna be be good to you

We'll be happy as can be

Just gotta be be good to me

(Zuko) Baby!

(Guitar solo)

" I don't believe it!" yells Toph.

" I don't either!" Suki yells back.

(Aang)

I gonna treat you right

We'll never fight

Now, baby you can trust me

When I hold you tight

It feels so right

I guess that I'm just lucky

I've been hurt before

so baby promise that you're gonna be true

I'm gonna be be good so

tell me that you're gonna be good too

You gotta be be good to me

I'm gonna be be good to you

We'll be happy as can be

Just gotta be be good to me

The song gets a little quieter. Aang looks up at me and sings...

Listen girl

You gotta be good

I don't wanna hurt you...

I WANNA KISS YOU!

I smile at him. Sokka has a major guitar solo going on. He is on his knees playing. I laugh. People cheer as some other people surf the crowd.

(Aang) Yeah!

(Aang/Zuko) Common Common

(Aang) Come over here!

Aang waves at us and nods his head. We run up on stage. Aang pulls me to him and we dance. He keeps on singing...

You gotta be be good to me

I'm gonna be be good to you

We'll be happy as can be

Just gotta be be good to me

(Zuko) Common Common

(Aang)

You gotta be be good to me

I'm gonna be be good to you

(Sokka) Yea-Ha!

(Aang)

Listen girl, you're outta control

I think you and me

make a great cou-ple...

Yeah

The crowd cheers wildly!

Aang kisses me lightly on the lips.

The crowd cheers even more, if possible.

Aang pulls back just enough to whisper in my ear, " Follow me." We walk off the stage through the back. Aang waves one final time to the crowd. I hear fan girls scream. I take his arm and keep walking.

Aang brings me out to a big deck over looking the city.

"Did you like it?"

" Yeah, I loved it! I didn't know you could sing?"

" I didn't know either, to tell you the truth."

" So why did you?"

" It was your present," he smiled.

" For what?"

" Our two month, six day anniversary," he chuckled.

" You are too sweat."

I kiss him more passionately then before. He kisses back with just as much fire.

It probably would have gone farther (no, not that far!) if it wasn't for Sokka suddenly running in on us. His hair is all messed up and his shirt was half untucked. He comes up to us panting.

" There you guys are," he breathed in," the crowd is demanding an oncore!"

Aang looks at me with his big, gray puppy dog eyes, " Can we?" he smiles.

I laugh," Sure."

**The End**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well there you have it. Did you like it? If so... send a review! If you didn't... SEND ONE ANYWAY!! I will accept it.

I need to know if I am good enough to keep writing.

**P.S.** I have another story in the making! It is my view on how the war ends!


End file.
